


Pregnant Wife HCs - Mr. Orange

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [60]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: 'pregnant wife headcannons for mr orange? can you imagine him showing mr white the ultrasound pic :(' - req by anon on tumblr <333
Relationships: Freddy Newandyke/You, Mr. Orange (Reservoir Dogs)/Reader, Mr. Orange (Reservoir Dogs)/You
Series: Reservoir Thots [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315502
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Pregnant Wife HCs - Mr. Orange

  * he deffo cries
  * ok he’s a crier we know this boy is emotional thats just how it b.....
  * but for real like. when he first sees the photo he gets all flustered-happy and tearful and he’s like holy shit like that’s my baby!!!! that’s **our** baby
  * if u have cravings he’s the type to bulk buy whatever it is
  * he hopes it’s cheetos tho he likes those
  * HE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TALKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TO THE BABY THRU UR TUMMY
  * like he puts his face up to it and gives it kisses and talks to it 🥺
  * the first time he feels the baby kick, the first person he tells is mr white ofc
  * also going back to the ultrasound pic, again larry is the first person he shows-- _“that’s-- that’s my fuckin’ baby, man, i’m so happy, i’m so fuckin’ happy”_
  * they do a Manly Hug™ bc they’re both emotional
  * larry is also definitely the godfather ok orange practically begs u about that
  * freddy carries the pic in his wallet at all times. it’s folded up and kinda wrinkled but when he’s with the other dogs & the cabots at like a meeting or a social, he gets it out and shows everyone and they all crowd around to get a glimpse (even pink)
  * and if he gets drunk w them he rambles about how excited he is to be a dad, how much he loves u and how ecstatic he is that you’re the mother of his baby. he can’t wait to raise a family with u ok




End file.
